


Robert Joseph MacCready

by fusrodie



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusrodie/pseuds/fusrodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story on how everyone's favorite mungo got his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robert Joseph MacCready

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://galagraphia.tumblr.com/post/141762660128) post.

He did not know how many times he had been called that, but if no one ever called him “BJ” again, it would be too soon. The older children made it sound like a joke, snickered when they thought he wasn’t looking. Joseph knew nothing about the subject - nothing other than that they had taken to calling him Bobby one day, because he needed to be called something, and babies don’t come with name tags wrapped around their wrists. Bobby _Junior_ , because Bobby the First wasn’t at all happy some snotty kid had his name. Bobby Junior, BJ for short, and laughing at him had become a rite of passage: at least once before they left Lamplight, the mungos would say it, bee-jay, laugh like he was this world’s biggest joke.

He had looked it up, too, in big books with fancy Latin names, but his research never yielded results. Bob, a verb, bobby like _bobby pin_ , junior because he was young, because he’d arrived late to the party. Bobby, short for Robert, and he liked the way it sounded when he said it in front of the cracked little mirror. Robert, a bit too short, and he was already short, and none of the kids would take him seriously until he grew up, but growing up would take too long. Robert _Junior,_ but he was no longer a junior, Bobby was gone, he was older and stronger than the others - but younger than Joseph, and he liked Joseph, Robert Joseph, sounded almost like the arrogant mungos who made the holotapes they had.

Robert Joseph, he would say the next time someone called him Bobby. Robert Joseph, next time he would be ready. Robert Joseph, he tried when Sticky made fun of him, but the words caught in his throat and he was red and angry and couldn’t say it. Until he did it again, mocked him and tried to steal the noodles he had almost shot a mungo for. It all came out in one breath along with a punch he didn’t know he had the strength to throw:

“That’s Robert Joseph MacCready to you, _motherfucker.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted nor written anything in a while because life has been fairly hectic, but I thought maybe posting something here would give me some extra motivation. It usually does.


End file.
